


Lost and Found

by turntechRavager



Series: Atlas [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechRavager/pseuds/turntechRavager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting with their families, Roxy and Jane go on search to find Calliope. But someone else finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any grammar errors. This was written on my phone at work. Please enjoy!

Once the loving family reunions had been taken care of, Roxy and Jane made it their mission to track down the one friend that hadn't been there to greet them with the others. The one that had sacrificed her own life so those still alive wouldn't have to. At first, Roxy had assumed the worst and was near despair. Everyone else was there, why wasn't Calliope? It didn't seem fair. She had gone to such lengths to bring her friend back, only to have her taken away once more in the end. But it had been her mother, with a secret smile, who told her that perhaps Callie had some important matters to attend to at the time, and was simply waiting for her friends to find her.

So without further delay, their search began. The transport pads between all their residences made getting across the long distances to each other's homes a breeze, and the girls took that to their full advantage to question whether anyone had seen the Cherub around. And even with the realization that not a single person had heard from her, they refused to give up.

In fact, things began to get rather ridiculous after the first few days. Jane was embarrassed and quick to apologize, because Roxy insisted on accosting every human and troll she saw, giving a vivid description of the Cherub and asking if they'd seen her. The few that took it well would be kind about letting them down, but there were a couple instances where Jane dragged Roxy away from a scene before the authorities arrived. The ones who picked a fight over it were left with a good few scrapes and bruises, and more often than not a shattered pride at being beat up by a lithe little girl.

It was after one of these escapes that the girls found themselves in a slump, quite literally as they leaned against each other on a park bench. 

"Ya think she's really out there Janey?" Because even despite her mother's words, Roxy's hope was beginning to fade.

And even if she was unsure herself, Jane wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders and held her close. "I'm absolutely positive, Roxy. This is a big world you know? It may take some time, but we'll find her. I'd bet my bonnet on it."

The reassurance brought a small grin back to Roxy's face as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's middle and squeezed tightly. But before they could continue their self encouragement, they were rudely interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice cutting in.

"Look. At what we have. Here. A couple of bitches being absolutely disgusting. And in broad daylight! Have you no shame?"

Out of all the prejudices that still lingered in the world, homophobia was something neither girl had expected to stick around. But when they snapped matching angry glares to the prick that spoke up, both of them had to pause at the strange sense of familiarity they were getting but couldn't quite place.

It was a teenage boy, obviously human, with bright red eyes that were a reminiscent of Strider, but with a light behind them that spoke of restrained fury and indignation. Whatever pissed this guy off, he was hiding it well behind the biggest shit eating grin they've ever seen. Jane was the one to speak up first, her grip on Roxy tightening as she puffed herself up in defiance of this asshole's insults.

"And you would due to mind your own bloody business before you get yourself hurt. No one insults my friends while I'm around." But her glare faltered when the boy stepped closer, out of the shade he'd been lurking in and into the light. A few more features, like his dark skin and shaven head were discernable, but what got her attention the most was that shift in his grin. It was almost downright perverted and made her feel dirty just being on the receiving end of it.

"Ha. Hahaha! Your friend, you say? I'm hurt, bitch. And here I thought WE were friends."

A look of confusion crossed Jane's face, she didn't know this boy, did she? "Who-"

But her words were cut off by Roxy, who the whole time had been more focused on his clothes than his face. Specifically, on the suspenders and bright green pants. "Caliborn?!"

"WHAT?!" Jane's horrified exclamation was almost drowned out by the cherub's-FORMER cherub's-laughter. Because there was no mistaking that's exactly what he was. Short, not much taller than Jane herself, and lanky in a way they had forgotten the monster they defeated could be, but most definitely a relatively harmless human teenager.

But before Caliborn could open his mouth to retort, his grin quickly faded into an annoyed sneer at the sound of swiftly approaching footsteps. The curse he muttered under his breath was drown out by the positively delighted squeal of a pretty troll girl who ran right passed him to latch onto the two shocked girls on the bench. Unlike Caliborn, neither of them had any problems recognizing the troll in the bright lime green skirt.

"Calliope!" Caliborn flinched at the pitch that Roxy's voice reached as she practically pounced on his sister. And he was practically forgotten about as all three began excitedly chattering, hugging, cuddling and-God. Dammit.

He hated this repulsive human body. Hated it's weakness, it's fragility. And above all, hated the genitalia that did not know how to STAY THE FUCK DOWN. With grumbled bitching under his breath and a flush bright enough to show through his dark skin, he stormed off to the piece of shit apartment he'd been forced to call "home". His worthless sister could go stay with the bitches for all he cares. He knows for a fact she left her set of keys at home and he has no intentions of opening the door tonight. He has his own problems to tend to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a family, character or relationship to be checked up on in this world, go ahead and drop me a comment and I'll add them to the series soon as I can.


End file.
